Quartet Night Crash a Wedding
by angelsarima
Summary: Un bajo, un traje y un cabello rubio. Cinco años como grupo, un contrato por terminar y una boda a la cual asistir. La decisión que tomen marcara su futuro. Estarán dispuestos al sacrificio o no sobrevivirán al evento? Que tendrá Shining planeado para ellos? Una invitación comenzó todo. Una presentación le daría fin... ReiRan QNcentric
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Se iban a cumplir 5 años.

Cinco años desde que como grupo se formaron.

Quartet Night tenía una historia prácticamente legendaria en todo el país asiático. Sus conciertos, sus eventos, hasta los programas en los que participaban gozaban de éxito inmensurable. Todo Japón los amaba, todas las fans los aclamaban, estaban en su pico más alto.

Pero aun dentro de todo el éxito, había ciertos aspectos que ninguno de ellos revelaba. Cuestiones más allá de la imagen profesional y grupal, eran mayormente guardadas para cada uno. Interiormente aquellos asuntos seguían rigiendo sus acciones.

El primer contrato que firmaron con Shining implicaba 5 años de actividad como grupo. Al termino de aquel periodo Reiji tendría ya 30 años, Ranmaru estaría cerca de saldar su deuda, Camus probablemente esperaría la orden de su Reina para regresar a Permafrost y Ai… seguiría siendo Ai.

Cuando todo comenzó ninguno le tuvo fé ni futuro al equipo. Con el paso de los años, fueron madurando y comenzaron a atesorarse unos a otros. Finalmente, siendo conscientes de que todo podía acabarse comenzaron a extrañarlo. Ninguno quería que el grupo terminara, pero también nadie lo admitiría. Eran demasiados orgullosos, uno más arrogante que otro, así que todos esperaban que fuera Shining el de la iniciativa y proposición.

Lo que ninguno espero fue que la propuesta se diera en medio de un dilema, y mucho menos que incluyera disputas, revelaciones, un viaje y por supuesto una boda.

Esta es la crónica de cómo Quartet Night marco su historia, su futuro y su identidad; fuera del país asiático y a nivel internacional.

Una invitación comenzó todo. Una presentación le daría fin.

* * *

Waoooo, ¿hace cuantos años no publico fics? Creo que desde mi época universitaria. Actualmente vivo con un afan intenso por UTAPRI y de ahí ando obsesionada con Quartet Night. La buena noticia es que este fanfic esta prácticamente completo en su redacción. Solo queda corregir detalles y por supuesto que mi B-reader Wajiwaji haga uso de sus dotes increíbles con corregir mis faltas ortográficas horrendas previa publicaciones. Esta siendo publicado al mismo tiempo en Wattpad, bajo el mismo titulo y pseudonimo; mas adelante veré a cual pagina me acostumbro mas.

Este fanfic surgió en mi cabeza hace ya mas dos menos y me ha venido carcomiendo poco a poco. Cuando me di cuenta de ello ya tenia mas de la mitad de la historia completa redactada. Espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.

Punto dos; la historia es una mezcolanza de eventos en base a los videojuegos y al anime. Como siempre escribo tratando de mantener a los personajes 'in-character' así que espero hacerles justicia.

Como siempre, comentarios y criticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1: INGLATERRA**

El escenario era Europa, el país Inglaterra y el suelo Londres. Dos miembros de Quartet Night, Reiji y Ranmaru, se encontraban trabajando filmando un documental para un canal de entretenimiento japonés desde hace 5 días. Con buena disposición, el presente día llegaría a ser el último.

Había sido uno de los sueños de del castaño viajar allá desde hace años y, aunque ahora fuera por trabajo, estaba decidido en aprovechar al máximo su estadía para visitar la ciudad. En aquel país el dúo de ídolos grabaría un reportaje de los lugares turísticos, así como de entretenimiento. Estaba de más decir que había gran expectativa por incluir sus canciones en algún segmento de la crónica.

Lo que el peli plateado nunca previó fue que aquello se diera ante la insistencia de su compañero, en nada más y nada menos que un karaoke: Lucky Voice y que incluso se reservara todo el local para ellos. Ranmaru aun protestando se vio forzado a ser partícipe de su capricho.

Después de todo, ¿Que podría salir mal?

_¿Que podría salir mal?_

La estrella del segmento de aquel documental debía ser su compañero al ser quien lo propuso.

Comenzó como una simple sugerencia, después con una arrastradera y finalmente termino con un micrófono en su mano en medio del escenario siendo filmado. Reiji le pidió que cantara con él canciones en inglés en un intento de practicar el idioma para hacer más emocionante la trama, pero, después de varios intentos, frustraciones y tomas inaceptables por parte de quien debía ser la estrella de ese pequeño escenario, se sugirió que ambos cantaran una canción propia para culminar con la sección.

El de ojos heterocromaticos no tenía problemas con el idioma inglés. Había crecido siendo bilingüe desde su niñez, dominaba la lengua, su desenvolvimiento era autentico. Aquel fue su pasado...

En una ciudad muy diferente al Japón donde vivía hoy en día.

_Un bajo, un traje y un cabello rubio._

**Where are you looking towards?**

**It's so frustrating! Any time**

Parpadeo reubicándose rápidamente en el presente. El castaño y él se encontraban grabando la última parte del segmento sobre el escenario, la música de fondo de su canción Rise Again sonaba para ellos y su compañero comenzaba cantándola.

Ojos grises le dirigieron una mirada curiosa, transmitiéndole con ella su preocupación y al mismo tiempo llamándole la atención. Se había perdido en el pasado momentáneamente, se maldijo internamente.

**It's like trying to grasp the sand**  
**Piling up within an hour glass...**

Ranmaru afirmó rápidamente, se recuperó de su lapso y llevo el micrófono cerca de su rostro. Le respondió con su canto, asegurándole así que nada había pasado.

**Saying words that aren't like me,**  
**I can't just leave things like this, right?**  
**Such limitations,**

Cruzo miradas con las del castaño, demostrándole con ella su bienestar y convicción, dando el mensaje de que no volvería a perder su concentración. Él había decidido por sí solo su vida, no se arrepentía. Reiji le sonrió de vuelta. Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices y dirigieron sus miradas a la cámara de filmación.

**Don't just decide them on your own!**

Se voltearon hasta quedar frente a frente, adoptando tal posición con la intención de cantar mirándose directamente a los ojos.

**Though my brave mind's completely burnt out**  
**And once more set ablaze in crimson flames,**

Uno señalo al otro y también en viceversa.

**So strong**  
**So strong**

Rápidamente se voltearon hasta quedar de nuevo mirando hacia la cámara. Ambos levantaron una mano hacia el techo con la palma abierta.

**I'll rise again any number of times**  
**So long as I have something to protect!**

Ranmaru miro hacia el techo y levanto el micrófono hasta su altura; su compañero en cambio miro hacia el suelo y tomo el micrófono con ambas manos. Los dos se dejaron llevar por la música a todo volumen y cantaron con pasión desbordante, digna de dueto.

**"Even if I lose everything, I'll still love only you"**  
**So in love... I don't want to be apart from you**  
**Even if my dreams are ripped to shreds**  
**"Even in stormy winds... Even if lightning strikes... I will not fall again"**  
**That power I had forgotten, I believed it will fill my heart once again!**

La canción termino con ellos chocando espalda contra espalda y entrelazando sus manos alzadas al aire, respirando cansados, pero satisfechos. El sudor podía correr por sus cuerpos, sin embargo, la adrenalina que sentían predominaba.

Los aplausos ante su presentación no tardaron en llegar. Felicitaciones y agradecimientos eran una rutina en el trabajo. Una toalla fue a parar a las manos de cada uno con la intención de que pudieran acicalarse. Poco después llegó la noticia del director de la grabación que daba por terminado el trabajo.

Había sido un éxito, otro objetivo cumplido sin faltas.

El mayor observo inadvertidamente a su compañero unos cuantos segundos. El peli plateado se encontraba tranquilo, seguro y activo.

Aquel era el presente que los unía, estaban viviendo su sueño. Esa era su realidad. Todo estaba bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La duración de aquel viaje estaba programada para siete días, pero Reiji cumplió con el menor todo lo planificado en solo cinco y finalmente dispusieron los últimos dos para ellos. El castaño arrastro a los ojos bicolores por toda la ciudad durante el día, era justo a cambio de que tirara de él en la noche.

Considerando que aquella resultaba la última noche de verano en Londres, Ranmaru insistió en regresar lo más rápido posible al hotel para descansar y alistarse. Regresarían a Japón al día siguiente y quería conciliar suficiente sueño para no pelearse con el cambio de horario. El mayor en cambio parecía tener otras intenciones de por medio, y cada cinco minutos se distraía mirando por las vitrinas de distintas tiendas, según el buscando los obsequios ideales que llevar a Japón para todos sus compañeros. El conociéndolo mejor sabía que detrás de ello tenía otras intenciones; la mayor ocurrencia incluía el querer decorar prácticamente todo el lugar donde vivan juntos con motivos londinenses.

No estaba en contra de ello, pero no haría mal en recordarle al mayor que en el condominio no había suficiente espacio para todos sus accesorios. Todavía incluso discutía con los otros miembros que vivían bajo el mismo techo -sobre todo con el conde- el lugar de los objetos de cada uno. No estaba listo en incluir a su compañero en la disputa.

Llevaban caminando cerca de media hora de regreso cuando Reiji se detuvo en la entrada de una tienda aparentemente interesante e ingreso a ella sin avisarle. El menor sin haberse percatado de su repentina ausencia continúo caminando cerca de diez minutos antes de detenerse. No era motivo para preocuparse, tampoco era extraño que ocurriera; sin importar el tiempo que le tomase siempre era encontrado. Su compañero tenía la cualidad de ubicarlo con facilidad y se adhería a él firmemente, en más de un sentido.

Las calles de la ciudad no estaban vacías, pero si transitaban pocas personas alrededor suyo. Eran pasadas las 9 de la noche y recién anochecía. Se llevó las manos a su nuca y estiro el cuello para atrás quedando mirando el cielo. Regresarían a Japón al día siguiente y no volvería a apreciar un paisaje como aquel. No le desagradaba Europa, disfrutaba del viaje. Le gustaba Londres.

Solo fue un lapso que se repitió en la mente. Se trató simplemente de un recuerdo de años atrás al que no había forma de regresar.

_Él ya había renunciado a ello._

Camino sin bajar la cabeza cerca de cinco minutos, cruzo la pista y termino en una vía sin peatón alguno. Su destino no había cambiado, seguía camino de regreso al hotel donde estaba hospedado.

Pero fue entonces cuando a su lado y con dirección contraria se cruzó un semblante particular que llamo su atención y lo hizo detenerse.

_Un bajo, un vestido y un cabello rubio_

Una joven de pelo largo lacio y de color rubio se detuvo a unos pasos y volteo a encararlo. El solo se limitó a frenar en su sitio, quedándose estático.

_No era posible, no era real._

En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse...

\- ¿Gil? -

**TBC...**

* * *

Primer capitulo de este fanfic que continuo escribiendo y con fé publicando. Espero sea de su agrado.

Los lyrics de la canción lo saque del livejournal de Moonlight Sanctuary.

Un agradecimiento especial a Wajiwaji por hacer de B-reader de esta historia.

Comentarios y críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
